Sonata Taman
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita sederhana, kau tahu? Dan ini adalah sebuah rutinitas. Maaf pendek, maklum WB. RnR please :D. For Satu Bahasa Kita dan 2nd POV Challenge.


Sonata Taman

Sebuah **fanfic **untuk fandom Law of Ueki

Disclaimer: Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

.

.

.

Untuk challenge '2nd POV' dan 'Satu bahasa kita.'

_1__st__ Movement:_

_Allegro._

Kau berlari. Nafasmu terengah-engah. Kakimu pun sudah mulai pegal. Tapi semua itu… kau tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali. Kau jauh lebih mempedulikan, bagaimana nanti tamannya jika kau tidak datang lebih cepat. Apakah mungkin tamannya jadi semakin kotor? Atau tiba-tiba ada langkah-langkah kaki yang mencoba menginjak benih-benih yang telah kau tebar capai-capai beberapa hari yang lalu. Atau.. mungkin tiba-tiba angin meniup dedaunan di pohon sehingga banyak sampah daun disana.

Kau betul-betul tidak peduli dengan dirimu sama sekali. Dan itu tentu sangat-dirimu-sekali kan…. Ueki Kosuke?

Dan karena itulah, temanmu, si gadis berambut aqua bernama Mori Ai, terpaksa ikut berlari terengah. Dan meski sudah sangat capek karena harus berlari, saking kesalnya Mori denganmu, ia pun berteriak, "Uuh! Jangan cepat-cepat. Aku capek mengikutimu, tahu" atau sejenisnya sementara kamu bahkan tak mendengarkannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Dan jika kau bahkan mendengarnya, kau paling-paling membalasnya dengan derap larimu yang melambat sedikit – begitu malas beradu mulut dengannya –.

Dan ini adalah sebuah _canon_. Segala sesuatu yang selalu terulang, meski dengan versi yang berbeda-beda.

_2__nd__ Movement:_

_Adante._

Mengusap keringatmu. Lelah. Bukankah memang kau memang selalu tahu, bahwa kau sangat capek setelah membersihkan taman. Dan itu sangatlah normal. Bukanlah manusia kan – tunggu sebentar, kau makhluk langit, kan? –, maksudku makhluk hidup apapun bisa merasakan yang namanya lelah? Hanya Tuhan yang tak lelah.

Tapi satu hal yang membedakan: semangat.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin sebagian orang – seperti Mori – memilih untuk duduk sejenak, meletakkan gagang sapunya di sebelah kursi. Sebagian orang lagi malah bisa-bisa sudah meninggalkan taman sambil berkata, "Ini kan pekerjaan tukang bersih taman. Toh aku tidak dibayar ini." Bahkan tukang sapu taman pun mungkin memilih duduk sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tapi, kau tidak.

Kau tetap menyapu taman meskipun genggamanmu telah melonggar. Dan kau tetap menyapunya meskipun kau betul-betul lelah, dan hal itu melambatkan kerjamu sedikit.

"Hei, sini, aku bersihin saja!"

Dan siapa yang tega melihatmu sudah nyaris sempoyongan. Dan Mori pun menggantikanmu sementara kau duduk sejenak, meminum minuman yang ada secepatnya. Sebagian karena kau sangat haus, dan sebagiannya lagi .. karena kau ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan taman lagi. Tak ingin merepotkan orang terus menerus.

_3__rd__ Movement:_

_Minuet_

Sebuah kepuasan bukan, melihat hasil dari apa yang kau lakukan? Seperti jiwamu menari-nari kecil melihatnya.

Dan gemerisik angin malam yang meniup daun-daun lembut menari, seakan-akan ia mengetahui apa yang kau rasakan. Angin juga ikut meniup bunga-bunga yang bergerak juga, menari dengan lembutnya. Sebuah tarian alam yang tak bisa ditiru oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Tak perlu ada kata terucap tentang ini, kan? Kau tak perlu susah-susah berkata seperti "Waah, senang ya" atau sejenisnya. Cukup nikmati dalam hati saja, iya kan?

_Rondo form_

Sebuah langkah kaki yang cepat. Sebuah langkah kaki yang ringan, betul? Dan langkah kaki itu.. langkah kaki kalian kan, yang begitu bahagia setelah hari ini, lagi dan lagi, kalian menemukan sebuah kepuasan batin akibat melakukan sesuatu untuk alam ini, kan?

Iya, dan kau tersenyum ceria. Langkah kaki cepat, tak kuasa ingin melangkah cepat menuju hari esok.

"Hei, jangan lari!"

Dan kali ini Mori berhasil menyusulnya dan menghiasi kepalamu dengan sebuah benjolan.

FIN (dengan sangat abal :P)

Ugyaa~! Selesai juga fic untuk challenge. Eh, baru hari ini saya ngomong saya WB yah? Iya, saya masih WB kok, buktinya ficnya masih pendek.. :P

Saya hanya ingin menyelesaikan challenge yang super menumpuk.

_**And.. RnR, please? Or flame, maybe? :P**_


End file.
